


Sexiest man alive

by Gayac



Category: Chris Hemsworth RPF
Genre: Gen, Liam is a Little Shit, Non-Consensual Spanking, Other, chris evans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayac/pseuds/Gayac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris hemsworth was being a jerk and he gets spanked by luke and Liam. Chris Evans also helps</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They had started their weekend in good spririts. Chris, luke and Liam a.k.a. the hemsworth brothers had decided to take Chris Evans along to their family cabin for the long weekend which they often used while they were out in the northern territory for getaways, parties and get-togethers. It was rather remote, the nearest town was atleast an hours drive away.

Chris H was always boisterous and this trip was no different however this time the brothers had to put up with all the not-so-subtle reminders of him being crowned the sexiest man alive throughout the drive.  
"Liam, you are driving" he said as he shoved his heavy bag to luke without any second thought to how arrogant he was sounding. The brothers glared at him and he gave them a brilliant smile crinkling his very blue eyes.  
" have you always been such a douche or is it only with your brothers?" Chris Evans asked.  
"common mate I am the sexiest man alive, that gets me some special treatment right?"  
"Oh and yea Evans! Dont forget to load up the cooler" he said with a cheeky smile and a wink  
Evans narrowed his eyes, mildly irritated he wondered if Chris was simply trying to be funny or if he had actually ordered him to carry the cooler, nevertheless he did not want to be petulant about it so he loaded the cooler in the car only to find Chris already seated in the co-passenger seat buckled up and ready start.

Aside from the very irritating start the trip was more or less jovial with the three brothers happily retelling their childhood shenanigans and Evans adding his own. Liam revealed that Chris used to like wearing dresses which earned him a punch on his arm from a peeved off Chris as Evans and luke laughed uncontrollably at an impression luke did of Chris wearing a dress.  
.

"You were so pretty, our pretty little sister"  
Cooed luke as he pinched chris's cheeks from behind  
"Yea and the effect did not wear off, many of my friends wanted to be his boyfriend and not Because they were gay"  
The three of them were laughing at his expense Chris knew he ought to say something smart in retaliation but his mind was sputtering with embarrassment and his face visibly reddened 

"Yea well how does it matter now... Non of you are being hailed the sexiest man Alive" he said as he preened in the rear view mirror, which Liam promptly pulled back on irritation 

"Hey I need that for driving you idiot! why don't you carry a compact mirror in your purse" Liam said

"Whatever! jealous prick" Chris retorted

Evans and luke had drifted off from the conversation when luke said "hey remember when you threw the knife at Chris"  
" yea ofcource" Liam said as he smiled "the handle hit him in the head" he said to Evans almost regrefully  
Chris smiled indulgently and added "yea it was like a warning huh? Next time it will be the pointy end"

They all guffawed at that "too bad dude, you should have done it and who knows, maybe it would have been you gracing the cover of GQ as sexiest man" Evans joked

Chris scoffed and said "still would have been no competition mate" as he arched an eyebrow challengingly at Liam who just glared through narrowed eyes.

They reached their destination without any event and started settling down Chris and Liam Both simultaneously called dibs for the best room - the biggest with the newest air conditioning and a view. a scuffle promptly ensued as luke and Evans skirted around their struggling forms to set up their own rooms it wasn't a big deal really it was just 4 days. 

Chris had Liam in a Chokehold when Liam ribbed him sending Chris tumbling down a few steps, Chris took hold of liams legs and pulled him down 

Fifteen minutes of struggling later they reached the coveted room huffing and panting and with a last shove chris managed to stake his claim by planting his bag on the floor

"go to your little room little brother " he said as ge shoved him out making Liam angry "I am an inch taller than you, you know and much bulkier than your current state" he said threateningly. Chris just arched his eyebrows and slammed the door on liams face. 

Chris felt really tired, more so because he was on a brutal diet to loose wait for his new film, he freshened up and took a small nap, by the time he could come down to the living room his brothers and Evans were playing a racing game shouting at each other and the table was set with veritable feast of oily decadent snacks, his stomach growled and he felt irritated. He grabbed a bottle of water and planted himself between Liam and Evans roughly shoving them both earning irritated glances from them. He started ruffling through the magazines and was surprised to find the very issue of GQ with his face on it porclaimimg his new found title, he smirked

"Well! look at what we have here" as he waved the magazine in front of Liam repeatedly "what the fuck mate! Get out of my face" exclaimed Liam as he shoved aside Chris's hand one handedly and while trying to concentrate on the game. Chris laughed gleefully and shoved it in his face again that's when Liam lost control of the game and Evans won the race. Liam threw the controller and lunged at Chris, he was livid and Chris was still laughing "by now you should get used to loosing" Chris jeered as he fell face first in Evans lap as Liam wrestled his arms behind him.  
A surprised gasp escaped Chris when he realized that Liam had overpowered him easily for the first time ever  
Evans hauled him up and Suddenly he found himself lying with his torso on Evans's lap, face crushed on one of the cushions held down by Evans and both arms twisted behind his back by Liam who suddenly gave a very twisted laugh as he found Chris's bottom in his lap and legs kicking out helplessly.  
A twistted idea occurred to all three of them simultaneously which will make their weekend infinitely more fun - atleast for all except thier middle brother - Luke suddenly got up from his seat grabbed the magazine rolled it up and smacked it on the palm of his hand making a loud sound as he said "you know Chris, its been too long since you have been properly spanked"

Chris who was laughing till now suddenly realized what was going to happen. His eyes went wide and he struggled anew and managed to get one of his arms free, as he attempted to get up Liam and Evans pinned him back again and grabbed the collar of chris's button down outershirt which he had very conveniently left open; after much struggling and wrestling Liam had yanked down chris's shirt to his wrists and using the shirts long sleeves had tied his wrists rather roughly

Liam really did feel gleeful as he laughed at his brother struggling, breathless and quit astonished that he was tied up with his own shirt. "I never had the previlege to spank you mate you were always bigger than me, but not today" he said as he laid a loud and hard smack on chris's Jean covered bottom "Liam you little shit, I will kill you" said Chris after being shocked into stillness by the smack, he sarted struggling again in an attempt to roll over and out of the demeaning position and was again rewarded by 3 hard back to back smacks by Liam eliciting a series of yelps from him and chuckles from the three of them


	2. Let the games begin

Chris felt hot with shame and was blushing violently as he felt the slaps through the thick fabric of his jeans, he was hoping that they would stop now and release him. The wrestling was all fun and games till he realized that they actually meant to go through with Luke's threat, it had actually hurt and he reigned in his urge to whine and beg.  
He finally broke free of Evans grasp taking advantage of liams brief pause in the spanking and rolled out of their grasp and fell on the carpetted floor between the couch and the TV rather painfully on his bound hands. He turned towards his brothers and Evans whom he considered to be his best friend after Tom. He felt betrayed and angry. "you had your fun, now release me!" he growled like a ferocious beast in what he hoped sounded more intimidating than he felt inside. He felt rather small and helpless, a feeling that he wasn't used to at all, not since he was a child. He was shocked that he had been overpowered so easily. His helplessness showed as he strained his wrists to get free and tried to get away from the three. Luke grabbed his ankle and chuckled the three of them circled him like predators "Oh comeon chrissy the fun just just started! " said Liam as he grabbed his other ankle. "release me you assholes" he shouted again as they pulled him in tandem, the supposed indignation in his voice was tinged with panic. "don't try to sound so scary handsome, you are failing miserably" Evans added Chris felt himself leave the ground as Evans hoisted him up by his shoulders and his siblings grabbed his legs 

He began to squirm when Evans said "on his belly, on the count of three"  
But to no avail, he was promptly and firmly planted on his belly with Evans holding his head down flush with the carpet and adding a knee to the small of his back a little too harshly getting a pained yelp from Chris. 

"Now where were we,? " exclaimed luke "Oh yeah Chris's ass" he said as he smacked harshly on chris's jeans clad bottom. 

As liam added one more smack Chris heard another ominous sentence hinting at the turn of events to come " this is not satisfying" Said Evans " this is not how we spank in America, its not a spank unless there is skin to skin contact" with that he suddenly felt hands(it was Liam - THAT ASSHOLE) trying to pull down his snug (unfortunately unbelted) jeans 

He could not believe it was happening. He was getting a bit scared now. 

He swallowed audibly as he felt air on his bare bottom - Liam had pulled down his boxers as well.

He now wanted to run and hide he was feeling completely humiliated, but he could not move a single muscle no matter how much thrashed 

"guys please" pleaded Chris 

"awee Chris don't you worry - we will take good care of your ass" said Liam  
With that his massive hand landed with cruel force on chris's bottom eliciting a shout of painful surprise tinged with humiliation

"shall We decide on the quantum of punishment then" luke asked as he carassed chris's abused skin with a horribly paternal gesture 

Chris felt the weight of each gesture and each word sink him deeper into humiliation. "20 strokes for each of us sounds fair" Liam said to the fellow abusers "right Chris?" he asked in a mock sweet voice.  
Chris tried to kick his legs free from luke's grip and Suddenly had the horrid realization of how his bare bottom must be looking - naked, red with abuse and wriggling.  
Chris felt a wave of embarrassment and a pitiable squeak escaped him.  
He heard Evans laugh with amusement at his reaction  
"with the weapon of our choosing" said luke

"And we make him count" - Evans said looking down at Chris with a very very naughty expression 

"What? No! Just stop it! Let go" he started struggling again  
For a moment there he thought he might get free if he struggled enough or made enough noise

Smack

He felt the sting of Liam's meaty hands again "count Chris" he said

"fuck off" growled Chris

"uh no, you only make it hard for yourself, the ones you don't count simply don't count" Evans said

"come on Chris we can do it whole day, but I bet you can't" luke said with an evil chuckle

Smack!

As if to bolster Luke's claim Liam had hit him with another sharp one 

"come on say after me - one" Liam added with the slap, as if instructing a slow student

Chris was unable to understand what had come over them.he had known about mob mentality but this was too much they were his brothers. Try as he might he could do nothing with his hands or his words to get out of the situation.  
So he gave in. 

"one" he said in a small voice 

"good, looks like the lesson has started to sink in" 

Another smack  
"two"

"this is really fun, I was always at the receiving end of your bullying" said Liam to chris 

Smack

"Three" Chris gasped out "I never treated you like this" he added in a hurt voice

Smack "aaah....!! four" Chris cried out after a particularly harsh one

You shutup, you will only speak when permitted you big bully - you have bullied me all the time even now 

"Huh?" SMACK "hmmmmp five" 

At chris's pained expression which was now tinged with surprise Liam laughed and said "don't you remember Chris what you said at the premiere about my hunger games role" 

SMACK 

"aaah" this time Chris forgot to count

"it is tiny, its a bit part" 

SMACK

"count Chris or I will make you count from one,this one will count at six" he said with his hands on chris's red bottom "COUNT NOW" he yelled and squeezed painfully for effect

"SIX, six; please Liam am sorry" Chris had broken into sweat now and was panting "please it hurts" 

"Oh so did your comment about my life on Ellens show, what right do you have?" 

SMACK, Smack, smack - "seven, eight, nine" Chris gasped the numbers in quick succession afraid he might get more. 

They were loud hard and painfull. Chris was left gasping for breath and on the verge of tears. 

Evans was startled at the ferocity of Liam and attempted to diffuse the tension


	3. The magazine again!

Evans said "enuf Liam, he wont be able to take 20 each, look at him panting like some little girl" 

"yeah and with what I have in mind he definitely won't be able to take 20" luke sniggered 

Chris gave out a whine 

"fine" Liam said "will get my fill in the next round" he whispered menacingly as he caressed the abused bottom roughly getting an indignant gasp from Chris

He shot a scathing look at Liam as he got up to reposition himself  
" Oh dont you glare at me you should be worried about what luke has in his hands" 

Liam said as he grabbed Chris legs 

Chris looked at luke who was now in his view and his eyed widened at the sight of broad leather belt 

"Luke, LUKE please - I am your brother and was never mean to you - please no"

"how typical of you Chris" luke said

Snap 

The belt lashed out at chris's already abused bottom getting a surprised hiss from Chris 

"you have forgotten everything, you have regularly tackled and overpowered me in front of my friends" snarling he added "remember the barbecue we had just last week - you tackled me in the garden" 

SNAP 

"aaaaaaah" Chris groaned "that was just for fun"  
He gasped in pain  
" you are not counting Chris" luke said  
"Two!two.. Please" Chris added belatedly  
"on no these don't count, count from one again" 

At this Chris almost gave out a sob "awww poor Chris" luke said in fake sweetness as he belted Chris again and again 

Snap snap snap "one, two, threeee"  
Chris panted out the numbers as he tried nor to cry 

"this is also just for fun, don't worry I wont abuse you much" luke said then added "atleast not at the same spot" with that he pulled down chris's pants further down fully revealing his bottom and the back of his legs presenting fresh akin for abuse 

Chris whined and struggled uselessly

Getting loud howls of laughter from the rest of them 

Snap SNAP SNAP... "four! Five! Six!... Aaaah aaah please, aaah I can't" Chris said

"enough already!? still 14 to go and twenty more to go from Evans " 

SNAP... " Hmmmmmph... Seven"

"but, but...you said... You said only 10 each" Chris pleaded

"no I said that 10 each at a time, save the rest for next session" Evans interjected 

Snap  
Snap  
Snap 

Came three rapid hits even before he could think of negotiating his way out of the situation 

" Aaaaaaah" Chris groaned and belatedly realized that he had not counted and hurriedly added "eight, nine, ten,"  
His tormentors snickered at his late reaction and luke asked " what do you think guys should we count those three"

Evans feared Chris would start crying so he jumped in with the magazine "noooo my turn" as he slapped the rolled up magazine in his haands

Now luke and Evans had exchanged positions with luke holding chris's head and arms down. Chris was breathing heavily and was scared again tge assault was about to start again Evans rolled up the magazine and gave a vicious smack, Chris cried out despite his resolve not to. The magazine hits were especially hurting and Chris could only count till three hits before he begged Evans to stop "please stop.... please" his voice was almost broken and his body was getting racked with sobs "hmmmm" Evans wondered"what will you do what will you Offer for me to stop?" "Huh?" Chris said his pain giving away to an almost comical expression of disbelief "What? What could you want "! He asked again He saw Evans role top the magazine die another strike and the words stumbled out if his Mouth in a desperate rush " please I will do anything, just ask" anything to avoid further Pain

"since you asked so nicely, for the next 3 days you will have to be my man-friday... My bitch boy you will do everything that I ask you to do and I will forgoe all 17 hits what you say? Sounds good? " he asked Chris all the while unfairly caressing chris's abused bum"

"ok" Chris said breathless his golden hair falling over his eyes just then the three of them exchanged a look, shrugged and let him go. mischief dancing in their eyes.   
If Chris had seen the looks he would have run for the hills right now. 

Evans untied chris's hands and stepped back, Chris immediately pulled up his pants and boxers up with a pained hiss. Turned the other way around to put the buttons in place, shrugged his shirt on his golden hair falling as a curtain to hide his red face from the group. He half stumbled half ran up thw stairs when he heard Liam "hey you forgot your magazine" he heard some more laughter 

He did not rise up to the bait he just slammed his door forcibly so as to be alone; popped a few painkillers with a generous swallow of Jack and crashed on the bed


	4. Dinner and more

It had occurred to them to cook  
Chris was still asleep when dinner was ready, it was almost 3 hours and now all three of them were feeling a bit guilty about thier brutal than normal assault but Non of them wanted to admit that they were in the wrong so they carried on with their horseplay and banter.  
It had felt so good. It was a power play,a show of dominance.  
Something feral and akin to a pack dog mentality had clicked in them when they had picked on the weakest member of the group  
Not to imply that Chris was weak. But that nut had been on a weight loosing spree for his new movie where he was to portray a starving sailor and they had practically starved him.  
He was very weak right now.  
That had spurned them on further- Having Chris at thier mercy - this had never happened before, and they had hitched a ride for a mighty power trip and now did not want to back down.

Evans was sent up to get Chris down for dinner and for some good-natured (?) ribbing

Chris woke with a start, he felt groggy and disoriented. The very first thing he noticed when he came to was the pain on his bottom, the throbbing in his head and his stomach growling with hunger.  
The last one he was used to. His stomach was always growling these days. 

As he tried to get up he also noticed that he felt faint and was about to crash back into supine position again when he noticed the banging on his door.  
It was Evans. So that's the inferal noise which woke me up. Chris thought angrily. 

"open up, wake up Chris"

It all came back. Evans voice made it all come back. The horrible thing they had done. He never wanted to go out again

"go away" he growled

"come out, you have not eaten anything whole day come out and eat, we have made dinner"

Chris realized that he was actually very hungry and was at the risk of fainting from hunger.

But at the same time he did not want to face them and was slightly scared now.

"come on nothing bad will happen.. Promise" Evans said 

Chris opened the door just as Evans was finishing his sentence "at least not today" Evans finished with a smirk. 

Chris hesitated but Evans forcibly pulled him out to lead him downstairs. 

"look who is back from the dead"

As they reached downstairs Chris saw that his plate was set exactly with the foods that was allowed for him. Vegetables and eggs, he realized that they had gone into the pains of making a separate dinner for him. Probably feeling guilty - he scoffed internally. 

He is so hungry that he could barely pause before he practically inhaled the food not waiting for the others to join, not even bothering to sit. 

Liam came from the living room to join for dinner as Evans and luke were arranging their dinner. Hw saw Chris and gave out a chuckle as he saw him standing. Liam approached from behind and pushed Chris down in his seat as he said"sit and eat like adults Chris" Chris was surprised into submission but he couldn't control the pained howl which erupted as soon as his abused bottom touched the hard surface of the chair. He continued to squirm as liam held him down with Un concealed glee. Luke and Evans also could not help but laugh at chris's discomfort, his face already going red again.  
"cut it out guys, enough" he said with authority. "look at him, he thinks he will get away with that little episode" Liam countered and then he grabbed both of chris's shoulders squeezing them in mock comfort as luke said " its far from enough Chris, we have you for the next 3 days" he had an evil glint in his eyes. Chris paused mid chew "you are kidding" he said swallowing his bite, he suddenly lost his appetite He looked around the room and decided to plead "please, please don't do this again" since intimidation wasn't going to work he gave his best hurt puppy look and concentrated on luke whom he knew was his best bet of rescue "enough with the three legged puppy look Chris. Its not going to work on me; hell I invented that look" luke said as they settled down for their hearty dinner Chris looked on on open mouthed as liam offered him some chicken 

"you really should have some" Liam said "you have a big day tomorrow"  
Chris looked on uncomprehending already shocked into paralysed silence that's when Evans chimed in "I hope you did not forget about our deal, even if you did... We will remind you" the last part was said with a dark amusement along with a hard smack on the table making Chris jump at the sound. He contemplated leaving right now he could just grab his wallet phone and car keys and drive out leaving them stranded here

"Hey hey...I know that look.... You are thinking of running aren't you?" luke asked with narrowed eyes  
"Well you cant, its too remote and hot to walk - Liam go get the car keys we need to keep it with us at all times from now on"


End file.
